Di Depan Ruko
by feearch
Summary: Di siang yang terik, Jungkook bertanya satu hal kepada Taehyung.


**Di Depan Ruko**

**(c) feearch**

**Jeon Jungkook x Kim Taehyung**

_**(slight) **_**Kim Namjoon x Min Yoongi**

**.**

**WARN: OOC, **_**bros**_** (bukan BL), based on the event Gwangju Massacre 1980, maaf apabila ada kesalahan fakta/data, sangat mengapresiasi kalau ada yang coba mengoreksi :). Cerita ini murni dibuat untuk kesenangan pribadi penulis dengan menyadur beberapa sumber (yang semoga pasti) kredibel.**

**.**

**A/N: Halo! Aduh kangen banget sama dunia FFN ini, jujur deh! Maaf sebelumnya aku udah hengkang tanpa kabar dari lama eh muncul bawain cerita**_** bros**_** bukannya **_**pairing**_** huhuu. Makasih banget kalau ada yang mau baca! **

**Penjelasan mengenai cerita aku lampirin di A/N penutup ya! Dan karena sekangen itu sama kalian, aku mau banyak cuap-cuap di A/N nanti, boleh dibaca boleh ngga ^^.**

**.**

**Selamat membaca! Hope you like it!**

**.**

**.**

"Hyung, ada satu hal yang selalu ingin kutanyakan dari dulu."

Siang itu terik, terik yang benar-benar terik. Jungkook ingat matanya tak henti menyipit tatkala ia mendongak ke arah Taehyung di seberangnya.

Saat itu mereka sedang berdiam di depan ruko dekat rumah Jungkook, menyesap satu dua batang rokok dan obrolan yang sempat ngalor ngidul tak terkontrol. Bagi banyak manusia, merokok dan obrolan tak tentu arah adalah suatu kewajiban yang supra. Sebelumnya Jungkook ingat perbincangan apa saja yang sudah mengisi siang mereka kala itu. Menyoal Jungkook dan kisah asmaranya tiga tahun lalu, soal Taehyung dan skripsinya yang tak juga berlalu, atau pula soal penetapan PEC* yang membuat kegemaran Taehyung akan film menemui jalan buntu.

Kalimatnya kala itu disusul Taehyung yang menengok lantas saja, disesapnya juga batangan di sela jari dan pelan-pelan dihembuskannya. Pancuran asap tembakau merembes sekejap-kejap dari bibirnya, suatu kebiasannya kala merokok, Jungkook hapal benar itu. Selepas asap lesap dari sana, Taehyung baru membalas.

"Apa?"

Giliran Jungkook yang menghisap rokok, ia lekas menjawab.

"Kenapa kau tak pernah berhenti melawan?"

Siang itu Jungkook mengerti betul respon Taehyung yang lantas diam. Ia menyentil gulungan tembakau di tangan kemudian memandang jalan depan ruko dengan tenang.

"Kenapa harus berhenti?"

Jungkook tak menanggapi. Diperhatikannya tangan Taehyung yang memutar rokok begitu lihai. Tiap putaran menghantarkan pikirannya ke sosok di seberang.

Ia kenal Taehyung sudah begitu lama, yang bahkan ia lupa tepatnya kapan dan di mana. Mungkin lima belas tahun silam? Atau justru sudah lebih lama dari itu? Kediamannya dan Taehyung hanya berjarak lima sampai delapan depa, terlebih kakak mereka berteman dekat. Namjoon dan Yoongi, saudara sedarah Jungkook dan Taehyung yang juga saling berkawan sejak bangku sekolah menengah pertama.

Mereka tinggal di Gwangju, Jeollado, di suatu distrik Korea dengan tingkat kebahagiaan hidup yang sedang-sedang saja menuju tak bahagia. Saat ini tahun 1986, Gwangju tak banyak ubahnya dengan banyak tahun ke belakang.

Membuyarkan pikiran Jungkook, Taehyung menghembuskan asap rokok ke depan wajahnya. "Ya, Kook-ah, memangnya kenapa harus berhenti?"

Jungkook seketika hilang nafsu akan tarikan asap dan memilih fokus pada perbincangan. Dibuangnya puntung di tangan selantas berujar, "kau tak takut hidupmu makin runyam memangnya?"

Dipandanginya Taehyung dengan seksama. Sosok yang ia kenal belasan tahun lamanya. Individu yang kelewat idealis dan vokal. Saat ini Taehyung tergabung dalam organisasi beraliran pro-demokrasi anti-pemerintahan Chun** di kampusnya, Chonnan. Ia mahasiswa ilmu politik yang tak kunjung lulus sidang akibat kelewat sering kritik ini itu, baik dari ranah kampus atau bahkan inisiasi demonstrasi di jalan-jalan.

Jungkook mengerti betul, hidup Taehyung telah begitu runyam. Dan baginya, hampir keseluruhannya karena penghidupan yang tak layak oleh pemerintah.

"Kalau aku diam saja, bukankah akan makin runyam jadinya?"

"Tak tahu. Bisa saja sekian tahun lalu kau sudah lulus skripsi, mungkin jadi teknisi atau buka usaha sendiri?"

Mendengar kalimatnya, Taehyung tertawa. Jungkook diam saja, ia tahu ke mana arah obrolan mereka selanjutnya.

"Jungkook-ah, kau ini tak punya hati atau bagaimana, sih? Atau kau lupa kalau saja enam tahun silam kepala Namjoon-hyung pecah berhamburan di jalan?" kepalanya bergerak semisal menelisik ujung-ujung jalan seraya berkata, "ah, di mana ya tempatnya, mungkin dulu darahnya bercecer tak jauh dari tempat kita mengobrol saat ini?"

Taehyung sadar betul kalimatnya barusan memukul Jungkook tak kepalang, tapi mereka sama-sama kelewat bosan. Diraihnya puntung rokok dari bungkusnya, Jungkook kembali bermain asap.

Ada dopamin yang naik sampai sarafnya. Jungkook ingat betul apa yang terjadi enam tahun silam. Tepatnya Mei 1980***. Namjoon, kakaknya, punya garis hidup yang tak jauh beda dengan Taehyung saat ini. Ketika demonstrasi massa sedang terjadi besar-besaran di Gwangju, Namjoon berdiri di baris depan dengan bibir yang tak henti bernyanyi mars demokrasi.

Jungkook mengagumi Namjoon sebagai sosok heroik saat itu. Ia penggemar orasinya di meja makan mengenai semangat berjuang dan bela demokrasi lainnya. Sampai suatu ketika peluru aparat menembus kepalanya dan banyak rekan lainnya, Jungkook jadi tak paham betul mengenai makna heroik di tengah jalan. Buatnya, hidupnya jadi haruslah aman.

Kematian Namjoon di peristiwa yang mereka sebut Gerakan Demokratisasi Gwangju**** terjadi ketika ia duduk di bangku kedua sekolah menengah akhir. Setelahnya, tujuan hidupnya tidaklah muluk-muluk. Jungkook hanya ingin lulus sekolah masuk universitas Chonnan, lantas tamat kuliah tepat waktu dengan indeks baik dan hasil skripsi yang memuaskan. Ia tak ingin macam-macam. Ibunya yang seorang janda dulu sudah begitu dipusingkan dengan Namjoon yang kelewat sering turun ke jalan. Selepas sosok itu wafat, ibunya kini seperti mayat hidup di kandang. Tak punya arah, tak ada tujuan.

"Maaf, ya, Kook-ah. Aku tak bermaksud menghinamu atau apa. Tapi buatku, kamu perlu ingat hal itu. Kalau kita diam saja, kita tak pernah bisa jamin korban-korban seperti Namjoon-hyung akan hilang di kedepannya," disesapnya rokok di tangan, lalu bicara, "kamu berani taruhan, setelah 1980, berapa banyak korban yang mati di tangan rezim Chun saat ini?

Jungkook diam saja.

"Dan, yah, lagipula Yoongi-hyung juga belum pulang sampai hari ini. Kira-kira sedang apa ya dia saat ini?"

Ah, iya, menyoal Yoongi-hyung.

Jungkook tahu betul Namjoon dan Yoongi adalah sahabat karib yang begitu karib. Pertemanan mereka bukan hanya dikondisikan waktu dan tempat, namun kesamaan pikiran dan pandangan hidup lah yang mengokohkan keduanya.

Di demonstrasi berdarah itu, Yoongi berdiri bersama Namjoon. Walaupun tak ada yang bicara soal ini itu, Jungkook dan Taehyung sama tahu kalau saja kedua saudara mereka bukan sekedar teman, mungkin lebih dari itu. Sayangnya, apa yang terjadi di antara mereka begitu tabu, pun dengan akhir yang sangat mengenaskan, mereka semisal tak ditakdirkan untuk lama bersatu.

Pada saat itu Yoongi selamat secara fisik, namun tidak dengan apa yang ada di dalam kepalanya. Tubuh Namjoon yang bergelinjang di depannya adalah mimpi buruk bagi sesiapa saja, terlebih dirinya. Setelah waktu-waktu mengenaskan itu terlewati, Yoongi pulang dengan harapan hidup yang semisal mati.

Taehyung saat itu hanya berdiam di rumah. Ia masih duduk di bangku kelas tiga. Ibunya tak mengizinkannya keluar rumah apalagi berhamburan di jalan. Disambutnya wajah Yoongi dengan tubuh penuh memar, darah, luka, dan duka sana-sini. Kala itu Yoongi tak bicara apa-apa, namun kematian Namjoon sudah tersebar di banyak perumahan lainnya. Tanpa bicara, sesiapa tahu mengapa Yoongi terlihat begitu duka.

Tiga hari berselang setelah masa kelam itu, militer membredel rumah-rumah untuk kemudian menarik paksa pemuda-pemudi yang mereka temui.

Saat itu Taehyung sedang belajar persiapan masuk universitas ketika lengannya digeret paksa ke jalan depan rumah. Yoongi yang sedang demam pun mengalami nasib yang sama.

Taehyung ingat betul bagaimana sikap protektifnya kala itu kemudian menuntunnya pada bogeman di sana-sini. Beberapa luka masih tersimpan hingga hari ini.

Di sana, banyak anak muda yang dibariskan tak tentu arah. Orang-orang itu dipaksa membuka baju mereka untuk kemudian merangkak seperti bukan manusia. Taehyung tak sempat mencari Jungkook di mana, kesemua orang terlihat sama, dengan wajah gusar yang tak terbendung maknanya. Kecuali Yoongi, ia semisal orang yang benar-benar mati.

Karenanya, saat itu Taehyung sadar betul sosok Yoongi yang diseret menjauh dari kerumunan untuk masuk ke mobil-mobil aparat bersama dengan banyak pemuda lain seusianya. Sejak hari itu, tak pernah ada yang tahu Yoongi di mana.

"Kook-ah. Jujur saja, ya, aku tak habis pikir kalau kau masih bertanya kenapa aku tak pernah berhenti melawan?"

Jalanan ruko hari itu rasanya kelewat lengang, menyisakan Jungkook dan Taehyung dengan obrolan ngalor ngidul mereka. Hisapan rokok tak pernah berhenti di selang kata. Mereka sama tahu, ada geram yang terpendam di tiap bicara.

"Kita ini manusia, bukan sapi hindu yang diam saja ketika diperah. Kita lahir besar di Gwangju. Lantas kenapa? Karena kita orang Jeolla***** langsung saja dibilang komunis, begitu? Lantas, kalau kita komunis, kita bisa bebas saja disuruh telanjang merangkak di jalan atau jadi samsak aparat kalau bosan? Kupikir kau setuju denganku, pasti tidak 'kan?"

Seusai kalimatnya, Taehyung menyingkap ujung rambutnya. Menampilkan bekas luka memanjang lima senti di tepi anak rambut.

"Di hari terakhir aku melihat Yoongi-hyung, ini salah satu hadiah dari takdir Tuhan. Kalau diingat-ingat, sepertinya sakit sekali rasanya. Tapi tak lebih sakit daripada harus melihat Yoongi-hyung digeret orang-orang itu dan dibawa entah kemana. Bahkan kalau aku boleh jujur dan begitu egois, seringkali aku iri denganmu. Lebih baik Yoongi-hyung mati daripada harus hilang begini alhasil tiap hari harus kulalui dengan resah mengenai nasibnya bagaimana. Ya, Kook-ah, enam tahun, lho, sekarang dia seperti apa, ya?"

"Maaf, hyung, aku tak tahu."

Setelahnya mereka sama-sama diam. Sebelum Jungkook kembali buka suara.

"Rasa-rasanya lebih baik jadi sapi hindu saja, ya. Aku tak perlu banyak bersedih atas matinya Namjoon-hyung. Tak perlu banyak khawatir dengan nasibmu kedepannya bagaimana. Tak perlu gelisah mendengar kalimatmu tentang Yoongi-hyung yang seperti baik-baik saja padahal tidak."

"Sapi juga bisa bersedih hebat, lho, Kook-ah. Kalau kata Joan Baez, _"who told you a calf to be?"******_ Aduh, seperti jadi apa aku hari ini adalah salahku saja, ya. Tapi, Jungkook-ah, kau tahu hikmahnya apa, tidak?"

Taehyung terkekeh lalu menghadap ke arahku sepenuhnya.

"Mau jadi sapi, babi, manusia, atau bahkan Park Chun-hee****** sampai si bangsat Chun, hidup akan tetap susah. Jadi, jangan pernah berhenti berjuang. Jangan pernah berhenti melawan. Memangnya kamu mau hidup diam seperti sapi diperah yang putus asa?"

Jungkook tak mengangguk atau menyanggah. Mereka sama-sama memandangi bungkus rokok di tangan. Habis bersisa puntung-puntung di jalan.

Selepasnya Taehyung sama diamnya dengan Jungkook. Tak lagi mereka banyak bicara, lima belas tahun bersama, kata seringkali tak bermakna. Dengan melihat rokok yang habis dalam waktu sesingkat-singkatnya, mereka sama tahu ada banyak gundah di dada keduanya.

Ada begitu banyak resah yang tak terkata, tapi pada intinya, Taehyung tahu sebagaimanapun Jungkook mencoba mengelaknya, kalau saja masih ada hari esok untuk bahagia.

**.**

**.**

**Glosarium:**

***** **Performance Ethics Committee (PEC)**** adalah lembaga pada masa pemerintahan diktator Chun Do Hwan yang bertugas menyensor film pada rezim itu dengan tujuan memfilter potensi kritik atas rezim.**

****Chun Do Hwan, diktator korea yang menjabat melalui kudeta atas Choi Kyu Hah pada 12 Desember 1979 hingga 1987. **

*****Mei 1980, kurun waktu tragedi Gwangju.**

******Gerakan Demokratisasi Gwangju adalah bagaiman rakyat Korea menyebut peristiwa ini.**

*******Di Korea terdapat stigma kalau masyarakat Jeolla merupakan orang-orang komunis.**

********Joan Baez – Donna Donna**

*********Park Chung Hee adalah diktator yang menjabat sebelum Chun Do Hwan sejak 1961-1979. Ia mengakhiri masa jabatannya karena ditembak mati oleh Kim Jae Gyu, pimpinan KCIA (Badan Intelijen Korea)**

**.**

**A/N**

**Halo lagi!**

**Sebelumnya aku mau minta maaf (lagi) karena hengkang dari dunia perFFNan tanpa kabar apa-apa dan ninggalin banyak tulisan yang gajelas kelanjutannya gimana.**

**Masih ada kah yang mau baca ceritaku setelah dua sampe tiga tahun lamanya? Hehehe. Setelah hari ini aku posting cerita ini, aku gabisa jamin bakal sering update kayak sebelumnya. Tapi, spirit nulisku lagi bagus akhir-akhir ini, jadi, semoga aku bisa nulis lebih produktif ya! **

**Oh, ya, soal tulisan yang aku gantungin, aku ga janji akan aku lanjutin, karena OTP ku sekarang ini udah beda sama dulu:(, ada yang bisa nebak? Hehehe.**

**Duh kangen banget nulis A/N setelah sekian lama, tapi aku udah bawel banget, jadi segini aja ya. maaf kalau ceritanya kurang memuaskan!**

**Sangat mengapresiasi kalau ada yang mau meninggalkan jejak^^**

**Buat kamu yang berniat **_**comment**_**, aku penasaran nih sama respon kalian menyoal cerita ini. Kalau berminat, jawab beberapa pertanyaanku di komen ya:**

**Interpretasi/pemahaman yang kalian ambil dari cerita ini apa sih?**

**Apa kalian tahu soal tragedi Gwangju? Kalau iya, apa pandangan kalian soal peristiwa itu?**

**Kita sharing-sharing aja yaa!**

**Terakhir, salah satu alasanku buat cerita ini karena liat sekarang lagi banyak aksi demonstrasi di jalan, banyak doa untuk mereka yang sedang berjuang, ya:) Semoga Indonesia tetap aman dan jaya kedepannya!**

**Terimakasih semuaa!**


End file.
